Randy Is Invading My Thoughts
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Just some corny thing about Randy and sex


Randy Is Invading My Thoughts Now

BY: JessicaHarter

Rating: NC-17/M

Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestler or their real names. I just own the OC.

I can hear him entering the house and closing the door... he is still downstairs, but his smell is invading my room...He turned on the lights, and he slowly walks up, foot ater foot, soft steps, but it sound to me like a sweet symphony. I can't wait to see him...he finally comes to the door of my room, and opens it slowly, trying to not wake me up...I pretend that I'm asleep, lying on my bed, a light coming from the beside lamp. He comes to me and kneels beside my bed, watching me sleep, wondering why I am so sweet. Now, he lifts his hand and touches my cheek, drawing small circles on it. I try to open my eyes but he doesn't let me, arching his back and reaching out my lips with his, and pressing his chest againgst my breasts. His hands rest on my shoulders, and my ones start exploring his back. "I was waiting for it, honey...'', I say..."Now I'm here for you, I'm yours, I wanna feel you...'', he replies, kissing me one more time. He slides his finger tips down my arms, taking with his hands the straps of my nightie, watching my breast been naked and my nipple getting hard because of the cold air. His lips can't stand far away of that, and quickly fing their way to there, kissing from my shoulder to my breast, making me let a low gasp escape from my mouth...His other hand does the same to the other strap, naking my other breast. He slides his hand and takes my breast, massaging it slowly, but powerfully. I gently touch his head, feeling his short hair pinning my fingers, and I slide my hands over his neck and back, but nothing cam make him stop caressing me. He slowly uncovers my body, sending the blanket to the floor. So, his hand starts discovering my thighs, touching it from the knee to my groin, making me gasp. He've got my nipple between his lips, and he sucks it gently...He can't stop doing it 'cause it makes him become crazy. I can feel his hot hand touching my lower belly now, drawing circles around my navel, and, just on the centre of my belly, his fingertips start the way to where I wanted more...making me quiver of pleasure. He keeps his lips and tongue playing with my nipple, one hand sweetly pinching the other nipple, the other one is playing games with my womanhood, making me wetter than I already am...I spread my legs, inviting him to discover what he wanted to, and he slides his hot finger inside of me, making me quiver and moan, almost coming already...Then, his mouth maked its way home, his tongue licking my tanned skin just to my groin, and then I felt his wet mouth tasting my juices playing games to my clit, and his finger doesn't stop, getting in and out of me, taking me to the edge, making me come...

I feel his strong body slidding on my own, his t-shirt covering my skin. My hands slide into it, touching his silky flesh, and making him quiver. I roll up his t-shirt, setting his torax free, allowing his skin to feel my own. Oh, that's so good to feel his hot skin on my body. I slide my fingers down his waist to his hips, holding his jeans...He, finally, unbuttons his jeans and take them off, and now I can feel his hard cock pressing on my belly...and I never felt something harder before! I pinch his butt, making him gasp, without taking my lips from his, kissing him widly. I put my hands on his boxers, touching the pale skin of his butt, sedding shivers up his spine...One of my fingers find the waistband, and roll it down his hips, making his body totally free of any kind of fabric. My hands slide on his waist, looking for his belly, and my fingers search for his cock, finding it quickly. I can't avoid rubing him, making him quiver and beg for more and more...Now I have him on my hands...But not for long time, cause he take my hand on his... "stop this or I will have to start every again...", he justifies. I spread my legs the more I can, and he enters me slowly, giving me more pleasure than pain. I open my eyes and look at him, his blue eyes looking at mine, his mouth half opened, with a kid smiling...And soon he starts his moves, making me moan because of a soft pleasure, that I would love if it never ends...He closes his eyes, and licks his lips, showing that his pleasure is taking him further...He slided his hands on my arms, reaching out my hands, holding my wrists tight. Then his hips start to move faster and faster, I arch my back, offering more of my own, trying to make him enter deeper inside...My body escaoes from my control, it starts quivering crazly, moans become louder, my heart beats faster. And everything calms down, except his moves, that become harder, faster, deeper and these moves make me feel wonderful once more, make my body quiver once more, and cries escape from my mouth...I cry his name out, contracting my walls around him, feeling his last strokes before he releases himself inside of me...

We feel asleep like that...


End file.
